


Moonlight

by Zash_Bash



Series: Camp Full Of freaks [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, F/F, F/M, M/M, Magic, Monsters, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zash_Bash/pseuds/Zash_Bash
Summary: Following a large group of demi gods as their time at camp half blood turns into an all-out war between the houses.Felix must protect his sister at all costs, Lily must choose between her siblings and her best friend, And Kev must find out what he really cares about, those he loves or himself. And many others must decide whose side they are on.
Series: Camp Full Of freaks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805728





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! thanks for checking this one out! So I had a really hard time deciding what to write for the summery so I'll explain better here. The three characters talked about in the summery are main characters but they are only three out of many main characters. My plan is to start simple with three main POV's but it will slowly expand into much more than that. I hope that sounds interesting. There will be some appearances of canon characters but this story is not about them, its about the camp as a whole. Also, this takes place a few years after Heros Of Olympus, since the third series has not finished yet I am not counting it.  
> alright, please enjoy!

The moon shined down on the camp full of freaks. Its light reflected off the water in the small pound illuminating the trees around it, and the child of Selen. He sat on the ground looking into the small pool of water, letting the light reflect onto him. His long sword was laying next to him, still stained with monster blood, he always forgot to clean the sword, he was a bit lazy. He sighed and grabbed the hilt of the blade and held it up in the moonlight. He smiled lightly, it still was a beautiful blade. As it glistened in the light he watched as the blood vanished off the sword, cleaning it completely. 

He blinked, bringing the sword down and inspecting it, he looked back up to the moon. “Thanks mom…” Things like this had happened before on a full moon, one time his cabin got cleaned during the night as he was asleep, he first thought it may have been Lily, but she was having a party that night, his best guess was his mom, it was a full moon after all. He laid down on the soft grass, it was cool and very comfortable. He put his hands behind his head as a makeshift pillow and closed his eyes. He had always hated the darkness that surrounded him when he closed his eyes, but when the moon was full like this, there was a bit of light, a bit of hope.

“Hey Felix.” A voice came from behind him, he quickly got up, feeling full of hope, could it be his mom? No more just cleaning his room and cleaning his sword? Maybe actually saying hi to your son?

“You okay man?” his eyes adjusted and he saw definitely not his mom, it was Lily. 

Felix turned back to the water, disappointed. “You know….” he sighed “The fact that I’m out here by myself in the middle of the night might let you know that I came out here to be by myself.”

She backed off “Oh, sorry, I’ll go…” she turned to leave.

Felix sighed, feeling bad, “You know what, nevermind, come on.” He patted the grass net to him. 

She smiled and slowly walked up to him and sat net to him, falling back onto the grass, her dyed purple hair falling around her head on the grass like her head was the sun and her hair were the suns rays. She giggled as she felt the cold grass. Felix smiled, looking back. 

“Changed it again did we?” Felix said, looking at her hair.

“Yeah, the pink was just too much.” 

“Really? I kind of liked it.” Felix mentioned genuinely.

She looked at him, raising her eyebrow, she shrugged “Fine.” She snapped her finger and her hair suddenly shifted colors back to bright pink. Felix was always impressed by her powers like he did not know how being able to change hair color at the snap of a finger would help in a fight, but it was still cool.

The two 15-year-olds looked up at the moon, Lily smiled, looking at Felix. “You know that you’ll one day meet her, right? She obviously cares for you.”

“Well if she cared she would come down, just one word from her, that’s all I want,” Felix looked down to the ground, feeling his eyes getting wet, he shook his head, quickly wiping his eyes with his sweater sleeve. 

Lily sat up, holding his shoulder, “You’re alright…”

he shook his head again, “I can’t cry in front of you,”

“Bro, you already have…”

He looked up “What?... when!?”

She smirked, “You know when you have been friends with someone since you both were in first grade you get to see them cry a few times.”

“Yeah… but like, when?”

“Well, that one time in the dining hall you-” 

“That does not count, I was in 3rd grade, burnt toast can be stressful in 3rd grade.”

“Those were the days, weren’t they?

They both chuckled, thinking back to those days, Felix being reminded of the day they first met.

**9 years earlier**

The much younger Felix sat by himself under the tree. He did not mind being by himself, most of the other kids were scary, well mainly because most of them were at least 5 years older than him. He watched as two older boys swung swords at each other, well wood swords, but it was still very freaky to watch. One boy he knew was Kev, the newest addition to the Ares cabin, he unlike the others was only two years older than Felix. But he was much bigger, he was huge with big mussels (well, for a 3rd grader) and a few big scars all over his body, one going down his forehead right down over his nose to his chin. The scary-looking 3rd grader launched himself towards the older boy, the older boy dodged back and swung his sword in a sweeping motion down trying to knock Kev’s sword out of his hands. Kev smiled seeing his moment to strike, he quickly swung his sword up hitting his fighting mates sword out of his hands, he then struck the boys chest lightly. The boy put his arms up, admitting defeat. The two boys high fived, Kev looking very happy with himself, being able to defeat a kid much older than him. 

Felix looked down to his feet, he had tried talking to Kev, but it ended with Kev challenging Felix to a fight, a “Gentleman’s dual” as Kev called it. Felix said no, he had no idea why Kev had wanted to dual, he just wanted a friend, Kev just wanted a dueling partner who would lose every time. 

Felix looked out onto half blood hill, the grass on the hill this year was very vibrant, it looked beautiful. The wind going through the grass creating a sea of green. Felix had not found out who his mom was yet, heck, he did not even know who his father was. He just had been kept at a foster home for most of his life, all things considered, it was not that bad, he sometimes even missed it. He sighed as he did nothing under the tree, a bit bored. 

He perked up when he saw a shadow coming down the hill, well, multiple shadows. It looked like a satyr, he could tell by the weird way the legs looked, and a small girl. Felix felt a leap of joy inside of his small body, she looked his age! The girl was holding the satyr’s hand, cleaning to him closely, seeming a bit scared. She had black hair that was covering her left eye. Soon Chiron made his way from the big house, running towards the pair. The girl, spooked by the big horseman running at her hid behind the satyr, the goat-man chuckled, trying to comfort the girl telling her that Chiron was nice. Felix could not hear what they were saying from this point, he just looked back down to his feet, happy that maybe there was someone not terrifying that was his age at camp.

“Hey, Felix, wake up.” Felix opened his eyes, turns out that being bored out of your mind can lead to the human body just deciding to sleep. Felix rubbed his eyes and they slowly adjusted, Chiron smiled down on Felix. “Sorry to wake you up, I was hoping you might be able to help me out with something.” 

Felix stood up sleepily “Really?”

The half man half horse nodded, “You may have been asleep but we have a new member to our little camp here,”

“I think I saw her…”

“Good! Both of you are going to be staying in the Hermes cabin so I was wondering if you could show her around.” at the time Felix saw this as big scary Chiron actually asking for help from Felix, now he realizes it was Chiron trying to get them to become friends. Well, looking back it was pretty clear but young Felix was not the smartest 1st grader. 

Chiron lead Felix to the big house where Felix would meet his best friend. She was currently hiding behind one of the pillars, peaking around it to look at Felix and the scary horseman. Felix looked up at Chiron, asking with his eyes what to do, Chiron just patted him on the back and left. Felix gulped, a bit scared that this new girl was a psychopath or something. He slowly made his way over to her, she was still peaking out from behind the pillar. 

Felix got closer and put on a smile, “H-hey there…. I’m Felix, I was told you need to be shown around the place? I’ve been here for like…. A really long time.” (It had only been a month) “So I know what I’m talking about.” 

The girl slowly walked out of her hiding spot, looking down to her feet, “H-hi there… i-i’m Lily.”

**Current day**

Felix smiled, looking back at Lily, she had taken her hand off his shoulder. She got up “So, how about we go watch a movie or something at your cabin? Something to get your mind off your mom.”

Technically you were not allowed to hang out in a cabin not your own at night, but Felix and Lily had gotten away with it a lot. Most of the time none of the Iris kids ever noticed she was gone, there were a lot of them. Plus Felix and Lily had never had anything romantic ever happen between them, and neither of them ever really thought about the other one in that way. They had just known each other for too long, it would be weird if they dated, that’s at least what Felix told himself. 

“Sure!” Felix hoped up, he had a hidden stash of horror movies he hid from Chiron. Chiron had deemed that horror movies were “Too realistic to be enjoyable.” Felix loved the guy but found this opinion to be very stupid. 

The two walked through the woods into the main part of camp. Passing the arena the two could hear Kev hitting a dummy. Felix sighed, that guy did nothing but train, it was sad to watch. Felix looked over to Lily, she was ignoring the arena, after what Kev did, Felix did not blame her. They kept moving without saying anything. Soon they made it to the cabins, they passed the Iris cabin where the two could see there was still a party going on in there. 

Lily rolled her eyes “Its probably just my siblings in there…. Even by themselves, they party like no tomorrow….” she yawns “It gets tiring after a while.” 

“Apparently not for them,” Felix said, looking at the shadows in the windows, dancing. 

Felix had, of course, hung out with the Iris crew a lot. Most of them seemed to like him fine, a lot of them made jokes about Felix and Lily dating. As much as they hated it, it made sense why people thought they were dating, they both were campers who had to be there all year, and they hung out with each other around the clock. It would make sense to the outsider that they were a thing. Most of the time the two would just shrug it off, telling them that they were not dating but being chill about it. 

But it was different for Bo. Bo was Lily’s 12-year-old brother and was a real pain. He would follow Felix and Lily everywhere singing love songs hoping to see them kiss. Every few weeks Felix would go after him, telling them to leave them alone, but after a few days, he would be back, with a new song to taunt them with. Just thinking about the guy made Felix heated. He shook it off though.

The moon shined down lighting up their path to the cabin, but soon the peace of the night would be interrupted. 

“DONG!”

The two turned behind them where the sound came from. It was the bell. The bell was used to alert the campers of any problems. They waited to hear if there was another sound, they both took a breath of relief. If it was only one ding it meant only the head counselors were needed, two meant the entire camp needs to be up and ready for whatever, it was not the most popular system, mainly because it woke up everybody. By default Felix was the counselor of his cabin, so he needed to go, he did not really know who he was counseling since he was the only one.

He sighed, looking at Lily, “Sounds like the horror movies are going to have to wait.” 

She nodded “Its alright, you should get going, you got big counselor duties to deal with.” She chuckled and he rolled his eyes. Lily teased him a lot for his counselor statice, he hated the fact that he had to go to all the meetings, but whatever. He gave one more smile then started making his way to the central part of the camp, looking for where he was supposed to be. He had been called down in the middle of the night only a few times, only one time it turned into a fight, that was quite the night.

He saw that Emmy, the Hephaestus counselor was on the hill, waiting for everyone. She was a very tall girl, pretty muscular was well with red hair she put into a messy bun. 

Felix saw Kev running out of the arena, sword in hand, he was the Ares counselor. Felix also had his sword in hand, just in case anything happened.

Felix made it to Emmy after Kev, once he got up to her he said, “What we got Em?”

“Chiron got a message from Trove.” Trove was a satyr. “He’s has a younger half blood, apparently they are being chased by the hell hounds, Chiron thought it would be good to get a crew down here to defend if needed.” Felix nodded, Kev on the other hand was swinging his sword in the air, still practicing his moves.

“You know you don’t need to practice all the time, you want to be well-rested for the fight right?”   
“Shut it moon boy,” Kev said, not even looking at Felix.

“Sorry…”

After a bit a few more moments some more counselors showed up. Most looking very tired, Emmy explained to everyone as they showed up. 

“Whats up Felix?” Felix turned around to see Dish, one of three children of Hebe. He had dark black skin and long, dreadlocked black hair. He had a big smile on his face. He had also been a pretty good friend of Felix, he had arrived three years before and was an all year camper as well. He had his bow in his hand with a few arrows at the ready. 

“Nothing much man, you think we will actually get to fight tonight?”

Dish shrugged “Don’t know, I am a bit pissed though, had to end my date with Ella early.”

Felix smirked, “Its pretty late for a date,”

“We were watching a movie bro, get your mind out of the gutter.” 

Felix shrugs, still smirking.

“THERE THEY ARE!” Kev yelled, the entire group looked down the hill to see two small forms running away from two pretty big hell hounds ran after them. 

Emmy turned to everyone, “Alright, we don’t have everyone here but we need to act fast, Kev, Felix, and Dish, go after the one the right, try and get them away from the runners. Me and the others will go after the left one.” She turned back to see the hell hounds, “Remember, our main goal is to protect the new camper, lets move!” 

Everyone ran down the hill, getting ready to fight. Felix felt a rush of adrenaline as he readied his blade. He looked to his right and saw Kev, he was holding two short swords, he had a devilish look on his face. Dish on the other hand was behind them and was going to lay down some suppressive fire. As much as they did not get along Felix and Kev worked well together, that was probably why Emmy put them together. After a few moments of running, they finally made it to hell hounds, Felix did not really get a good look at the new camper, she looked pretty small but that’s all he got. Kev started to yell to get the attention of the beast, clanging his swords together. The hell hound took its eyes off of the smaller camper, seeing Kev, a much bigger camper, aka more food. It licked its lips and jumped up into the air to try and pounce on Kev, Kev of course had seen this coming and dashed to the side, the hell hound bounced onto nothing and Kev swung both his blades across its blood-red leg. The first blade went in and he scraped it through, creating a giant gash in the left leg. The second sword sliced through the rest of the leg, breaking through the bone. Kev’s eyes were glowing red as he took the leg off of the hound, powered by his father Ares. The dog howled in pain as its leg turned into dust. Felix ran up ready for a second attack but suddenly a blast of heat came out of the beast, blasting both Felix and Kev back. Felix had used his left arm to protect his face, therefore his arm felt a bit singed, some hairs straight up gone. The beasts howl turned more into an angry war cry as it looked between Felix and Kev, trying to decide who it would incinerate first. Felix quickly got up to his feet, readying himself, this made the beast think he was going to attack first so it opened its mouth. Felix felt some panic rush over him as he saw the inside of the hell hounds mouth turn fire red. Embers slowly flaking off the beast as it heated up, it was about to launch a fireball at Felix. Felix looked over to Kev who looked a bit dazed from the blast of heat. Felix cursed as he realized he might be done, then from behind him he heard the sound of something flying past his ear. He looked back to see that Dish had just fired an arrow off. Felix smiled as he looked back to the hell hound who know had an arrow suck in its right eye. It wined in pain as it fell back. Felix saw this as his time to strike, he ran up, his sword gleaming in the moonlight. The beast was trying to get the arrow out with its not cut off paw, but it kept falling as it did. Thankfully it did not notice the son of the moon running at it. He raised the long sword, feeling power surge through him as he slashed down right through the beasts head, cutting its skull clean in half. The entire body after a few moments faded into dust.

Felix took a breath, happy with himself for taking care of the beast. He looked over to the other group to see Emmy on top of their hell hound, puncturing the entire body with her spear, it slumped down and turned into dust, Emmy smiling as she fell onto the grass. 

“Well boys,” Felix said as he turned to the guys who helped him “We did good- YEEP!” Suddenly Kev was holding Felix up by the collar of his shirt.

“That was MY KILL!” Kev barked into Felix’s ear, rage in his eyes.

Dish ran up, “Whoah whoah man… no need to fight.”

Felix nodded, uncomfortably hanging up, “Y-yeah… ma-man…. I-I s-aw an opportunity t-to take i-it out… a-and I did…” He said trying to catch his breath, it was hard to breathe when you were held up off the ground by your collar.

Kev got in Felix’s face “Well next time let me do the killing.”

Emmy quickly ran over, a bit panicked “What is going on!”

Kev said nothing as he threw Felix on the ground, walking away.

“Kev!” Emmy ran, “Come back here!” Kev just kept walking, not even looking.

Emmy heavily sighed, “okay what happened?”

Dish explained the whole thing so that Felix could catch his breath.

Once the story was over Emmy shook her head, “That boy-”

“He’s older than you,” Crash, the Nike counselor said, snarkily.

“Shut it.”

There were some snickers among the group. The group walked back up the hill, to see Chiron talking to the Trove, a small girl was also there, the new camper.

Chiron smiled as the counselors arrived. “Well done, I saw what happened with Kev, i’ll deal with it tomorrow, sorry about that Felix.” 

Felix shrugged. “It’s alright, He’s always been like that, should have seen it coming.” 

Chiron nodded, now turning to the rest of the group. “Everyone, well done dealing with the hell hounds, I am proud of every one of you, you have made your parents happy.” There were some sighs to that last part, a lot of campers did not really like their parents too much. 

“Now!” he said, gesturing to the young girl to join him, she stood next to him, looking at each of the counselors. She looked around 10 years old, she had a round face and a big wide smile. She had blue eyes and bluish-white hair, almost the color of the moon. It did not look dyed though, somehow it looked real like she was born with it. 

A thought ran through Felix’s head as Chiron spoke, “This is Layla, she will be joining the Hermes cabin because she is unclaimed-” just as he said those words Layly began to glow, her eyes widening, looking down at her hands. A small moon appeared over her head, Felix shook his head, he was not the only one!

Chiron looked at Felix as the moon appeared, knowing that Felix was quite excited about this, “Nevermind, this is Layla, the daughter of Selene!”


End file.
